In the manufacture of framed furniture products, such as upholstered furniture, spring foundations, or “coil units,” require a suitable support base inside seating cavity frames. In providing such support, various textile materials are typically stretched and stapled across the bottom of seating cavity frames to form a woven support base. For example, woven polypropylene (i.e. Propex®) may be stretched across and attached to a seating cavity frame to provide support for coil units.
One problem with current woven support bases is in providing a suitable depth of support inside a seating cavity. For example, the height of a coil unit does not always match the height of the frame's seating cavity, which varies with the style and design of the framed furniture product. Therefore, attaching a woven support to the bottom of the seating cavity would be ineffective, as a coil unit on top of the woven support would sink below the upper edge of the frame. In other words, the seating surface of the furniture product would be caved in. Attempts have been made to attach woven support bases at various heights within the seating cavity, such that various depths of cavities for supporting coil units can be provided. Such attempts including using a separate inner wooden frame inside the framed seating cavity and/or utilizing split rails or slotted rails to secure the support base. However, attaching a woven support base at differing heights inside a seating cavity may result in inconsistent installation, and may be challenging when manufacturing multiple framed furniture products that require different heights of seating cavities to support each furniture piece's respective coil units.
Accordingly, a need exists for an easily-installed support base that may be utilized at various heights inside a seating cavity.